A vida é surpreendente!
by FranHyuuga
Summary: "Sonho e realidade são tão diferentes, não? É interessante, no entanto, que um seja o responsável pela existência do outro." – OneShot SasuHina; GaaIno e NejiTen – Dedicada inteiramente à Laura Mendonça.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas são por momentos como esses – nos quais ofereço meu melhor ao escrever uma fanfiction – que simplesmente **não me importo com isso**. Seus personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse: **"Sonho e realidade são tão diferentes, não? É interessante, no entanto, que um seja o responsável pela existência do outro." – OneShot SasuHina; GaaIno e NejiTen – Dedicada inteiramente à Laura Mendonça.

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Amizade e Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso: **Essa OneShot é um presente carinhoso para Laura Mendonça.

~Laura-flor, coloquei você em meus melhores pensamentos e esta história surgiu dessa maneira. Enquanto a escrevia, tinha em mente os sentimentos que gostaria de transmitir a você. Desejo de coração que eles a alcancem, que a façam sorrir como merece!

* * *

_**A vida é surpreendente!**_

-Por FranHyuuga-

-Para Laura Mendonça-

.

.

_A vida é surpreendente_, pensava Hyuuga Hinata sempre que seus olhos sem cor pousavam sobre o namorado.

Se alguém lhe dissesse, um ano antes, que estaria oficialmente namorando Uchiha Sasuke certamente questionaria sua sanidade. "Uchiha Sasuke? Não, obrigada." – Imaginava-se respondendo. Não alguém como ele, desprovido de cortesia, arrogantemente confiante e completamente alheio às necessidades dos outros. Oh, não. Ela sorriria tímida e, talvez, completaria em resposta: "Uchiha Sasuke não me atrai, mas quanto ao melhor amigo dele, Uzumaki Naruto... Ah!". Desde que o vira, ele fora seu sol! Sentia-se feliz a cada vez que estava em sua calorosa presença, o peito inflando com o amor não declarado e o insistente sorriso iluminando seus lábios.

Por muito tempo, Hyuuga Hinata sonhara com Uzumaki Naruto na esperança de que, de repente, seus amigáveis olhos azuis a encontrassem, como se a simples fantasia pudesse aproximá-la dele magicamente. Ela esperava ser correspondida, mas era tímida e covarde demais para expressar seus sentimentos. Imaginar-se namorando Uzumaki Naruto era doce e tão, tão desejável, que temia perder estes sentimentos ao tê-los rejeitados. Não suportaria que algo tão precioso quanto o que sentia fosse simplesmente quebrado, ignorado ou rechaçado.

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, Hyuuga Hinata imaginava o que estaria perdendo caso Uzumaki Naruto aceitasse sua confissão. Se ele a acolhesse e correspondesse, namorá-lo seria como sonhava? Seria melhor que isso, talvez? Ah, de forma dolorosa descobriu, mas não foi ela quem viveu a experiência.

Num dia nublado, daqueles em que não se espera nada otimista, Haruno Sakura apareceu sorridente no Colégio Saika. Seus cabelos rosáceos pareciam mais brilhantes e seus belos olhos verdes não desviavam de Uzumaki Naruto, que caminhava ao seu lado. Se esta fosse toda a cena flagrada, Hyuuga Hinata teria se sentido apenas insegura, mas ao ver as mãos de ambos entrelaçadas em uma explícita demonstração afetiva a jovem se sentiu profundamente tola, ressentida e magoada.

Foi neste contexto, enquanto ainda encarava o casal passar ao seu lado e esforçava-se em engolir cada lágrima não derramada, que Uchiha Sasuke se aproximou. Ela não o tinha visto a princípio, mas sua voz a alcançou grave e suave, num conjunto contraditório que a fez tremer – ou talvez a intensidade de suas palavras fosse a culpada: "Sonho e realidade são tão diferentes, não? É interessante, no entanto, que um seja o responsável pela existência do outro." Virou-se surpresa, o coração agitado no peito, mas vira apenas as costas masculinas do rapaz que se afastava sem sequer olhar para trás.

De um jeito estranho, enquanto sorria agradecida por aquelas palavras, Hyuuga Hinata sentira decepção. Talvez, e somente talvez, ela esperasse ter conseguido encarar os olhos negros e sérios de Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ele estava certo_, notou Hyuuga Hinata algum tempo depois. Ela sonhara tanto viver um romance com Uzumaki Naruto que, antes de perceber, se esforçara para se tornar digna dele. Antes de perceber, Uzumaki Naruto fora responsável por torná-la melhor, por fazê-la ficar atenta para que sempre pudesse se orgulhar de si mesma, para que sempre pudesse fitá-lo em seus calorosos olhos azuis sem medo, pois nunca precisaria se envergonhar do que ele pudesse encontrar. Uchiha Sasuke ajudou-a a entender que sonho e realidade poderiam ser diferentes, mas foram seus sonhos que a tornaram quem era. Foram seus sonhos que a fizeram viver e se esforçar a cada dia, ainda que em muitos deles se sentisse insatisfeita e sozinha.

Era surpreendente, mas precisou das palavras de Uchiha Sasuke para perceber: Uzumaki Naruto não _era _seu sonho, mas apenas _estava _nele. E era sempre possível ter um sonho diferente. Não demorou para que, procurando entender a motivação de Uchiha Sasuke, passasse a observá-lo. Era tímida e discretamente, mas seus olhos o seguiam onde estivesse, ainda que na maioria das vezes sua companhia fosse o casal recentemente oficial: Naruto e Sakura. A princípio incomodava-se por vê-los juntos, mas depois sua atenção estava tão concentrada em Uchiha Sasuke que nada era mais importante além de entendê-lo melhor.

Vergonhosamente, no entanto, Hyuuga Hinata descobriu que sua "discreta observação" não era tão discreta assim.

"Francamente, garota, é melhor você deixar de perseguir o Sasuke-kun!" – Avisou ameaçadoramente a jovem ruiva quanto estava no banheiro feminino. – "Ou se arrependerá por isso!" – Empurrou-a com força, sorrindo maldosa quando Hyuuga Hinata encarou-a assustada caída sobre o chão.

"Ah, Karin, ainda eliminando a concorrência?" – Uma estudante loira interferiu e Hyuuga Hinata sentiu-se subitamente confusa por ser defendida por uma desconhecida. – "Você realmente não se garante."

"Cale a boca, Ino!" – A ruiva gritou, irritada. – "Está muito confiante para quem começou a namorar o cara mais galinha desse colégio!"

Levantou-se em tempo de ver a loira mover a mão rapidamente até a face da outra e o som do tapa ecoou alto no ambiente silencioso. Oh, pela expressão irritada das duas garotas, a situação estava prestes a se tornar muito pior.

"Hm, n-não t-tenho interesse romântico em Uchiha-san." – Resolveu explicar e atrair a atenção para si novamente. De uma forma tragicômica, era melhor do que simplesmente ignorar sua responsabilidade sobre a situação e deixar que as duas atacassem uma à outra.

"O quê?" – A ruiva questionou desconfiada, pousando as mãos sobre os quadris. – "Não tente me enganar, estúpida!"

"N-Não! E-Eu tenho a-apenas uma dívida de gratidão com e-ele." – Respondeu com os indicadores brincando nervosamente entre si, esforçando-se para fitar os olhos sob as lentes dos óculos da ruiva.

"Você ouviu, Karin." – A jovem loira expressou com descaso, movendo a mão como se dispensasse a outra. – "Agora, caia fora."

"Se você tem algum senso de autopreservação, é melhor estar sendo sincera." – Karin aproveitou para avisar uma última vez antes de sair do banheiro com seus quadris balançando sedutoramente. Hyuuga Hinata pensou, de forma involuntária, que se realmente estivesse interessada romanticamente em Uchiha Sasuke sequer teria alguma chance contra a precoce sensualidade daquela ruiva. Ele nunca a olharia.

"Ok, por que você mentiu?" – A loira ao seu lado perguntou com tamanha naturalidade que quase se engasgou ao encará-la. O olho azul que não estava coberto pela franja era astuto e centrado, tão diferente dos olhos azuis de Uzumaki Naruto. – "Estou esperando sua resposta."

"Ah, d-desculpe. Eu não m-menti." – Hyuuga Hinata prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes perfeitamente alinhados, perdendo-se em pensamentos. Como dizer que sofrera uma desilusão amorosa e Uchiha Sasuke foi quem a ajudou a superá-la? Como dizer que depois disso simplesmente passou a querer conhecê-lo para entender ao menos um pouco por que o fizera?

E, principalmente, como dizer que ao observá-lo flagrou sutis atitudes de gentileza, revelando que Uchiha Sasuke não era o completo babaca que todos acreditavam? – "Eu a-apenas o observo por curiosidade." – Explicou por fim, num gesto de desistência.

"Eu reconheço sua honestidade, mas acho que você mesma não percebeu seus próprios sentimentos, docinho." – A loira deu de ombros, caminhando até o espelho enquanto ajeitava a franja que já estava, e muito, ajeitada. – "Namoro alguém que ninguém conhece além de mim. Pode acreditar, sei quando há algo escondido sob a superfície."

Quis dizer que acreditava, que só de olhá-la era possível crer em suas palavras, mas ao invés disso acabou por perguntar: "Q-Quem você namora?" – Ouviu da ruiva que era um sujeito galinha, mas a loira à sua frente parecia valorizar a si mesma o suficiente para não se envolver com um rapaz qualquer.

"Eu poderia responder, mas para você isso seria somente um nome." – Disse de forma enigmática. – "Importa apenas _eu _saber _quem_ ele é, concorda?" – Piscou amigável e um sorriso suave moldou-se em seus lábios. Naquele momento, Hyuuga Hinata sentiu-se feliz por conhecer alguém como a loira à sua frente, que era capaz de amar sem se permitir abalar pelo que as demais pessoas pensassem.

"Eu m-me chamo Hyuuga Hinata." – Apresentou-se com uma mesura respeitosa, demonstrando em sua postura quão admirada estava. A loira riu gostosamente antes de simplesmente abraçá-la, como se já fossem íntimas: "Sou Yamanaka Ino, baby."

_A vida é surpreendente_, pensou Hyuuga Hinata sentada sob a árvore ao lado de sua mais nova amiga. Eram tão diferentes uma da outra, mas igualmente tão parecidas. Yamanaka Ino era explosiva e extrovertida, o que sempre permitia saber como se sentia e o que pensava. Era fácil conviver com ela, pois era honesta e valorizava a verdade. Ela poderia ser instável e a cada dia desejar algo diferente, mas havia algo muito consistente quando se tratava dela: sua lealdade.

Quando a viu ao lado do namorado pela primeira vez, Hyuuga Hinata sentiu-se chocada. Sabaku no Gaara era ruivo, de um jeito que seus fios vermelhos lembravam labaredas de fogo, e seus olhos verdes adornados por olheiras revelavam uma crueldade latente. Poderia julgá-lo um marginal se não percebesse sua expressão amorosa em relação à namorada, o cuidado quando a tocava, como se desejasse preservá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, quando vergonhosamente os flagrava beijando-se apaixonadamente, notava suas mãos possessivas sobre o corpo dela como se desejasse prendê-la. Era o conjunto entre cuidado e desejo que os tornava um casal tão _certo_. Ele estava claramente disposto a fazer concessões e adaptar-se para torná-la feliz, mas era notável ser a primeira vez que se sentia assim.

"Ele não sabe como agir comigo. Nunca teve um relacionamento sério." – A amiga explicou certa vez e Hyuuga Hinata sorriu apenas por ouvir o carinho em sua voz. – "Quando nos conhecemos, Gaara era tão fechado, mas não desisti em entendê-lo. Ele já foi traído tantas vezes, de diferentes maneiras, é natural que procurasse revelar sua pior face para proteger a si mesmo." – Suspirou antes de continuar: – "Foi depois de muito esforço, mas me sinto feliz por conhecer também o melhor dele."

Vendo-os, Hyuuga Hinata aprendera mais um pouco. Não bastava apenas sonhar, era necessário também lidar com a realidade. E Yamanaka Ino compreendia isso como ninguém. O amor dela não era apenas sonhos e não era apenas fatos. Era ambos, em igual proporção. – "Ele é como um _iceberg_, Hinata, que sob a superfície é muito maior, belo e intenso do que aparenta sobre a água." – Se ela apenas sonhasse, não poderia encarar um relacionamento com alguém tão repleto de cicatrizes quanto Sabaku no Gaara. Se ela apenas vivesse a realidade, não seria forte o suficiente para acreditar que alguém como ele poderia ter, também, outra face além da obscura que revelava. Não. Yamanaka Ino vivia a realidade, mas não perdia seus próprios sonhos de vista. Era uma pessoa realista com ideais.

Hyuuga Hinata se sentia afortunada por conhecer um casal tão apaixonado, mas igualmente se sentia motivada a sonhar com sua própria felicidade. Foi ao se permitir fazê-lo que se lembrou de Uchiha Sasuke outra vez. Discretamente, ainda que aos olhos dos outros não fosse tão discretamente assim, passou a procurá-lo entre os corredores do Colégio Saika, com mais curiosidade e impetuosidade que antes. Queria observá-lo, porque o considerava semelhante a Sabaku no Gaara: um _iceberg_. Seria capaz de vê-lo sob a superfície, no entanto?

Queria poder dizer que chegou à resposta sozinha, mas seria mentira. A verdade é que seus olhares atentos aos movimentos de Uchiha Sasuke atraíram a atenção (indesejada?) de alguém muito interessado nesse comportamento... Ele próprio.

"Geralmente, as garotas me convidam para sair depois de algum tempo me observando." – Ele abordou, sentando-se ao seu lado quando os estudantes se acomodavam na arquibancada para assistir ao jogo de vôlei entre times rivais, que competiam para representar o Colégio Saika nas competições estaduais. – "Estive esperando você, _quase _impaciente." – Ah, ele parecia bastante _impaciente _nesse exato momento, mas Hyuuga Hinata era tímida (e inteligente) demais para lhe dizer isso.

"E-Eu gostaria a-apenas de agradecer, Uchiha-san, pelas s-suas palavras quando... q-quando..." – Fitou-o um pouco desesperadamente, esperando que compreendesse a ausência da explicação. Uchiha Sasuke certamente entendera, mas queria ouvi-la explicar por si mesma: "Quando?" – Forçou-a. Ela suspirou e seus indicadores trêmulos passaram a brincar um com o outro, tão patético. – "Quando Naruto e Sakura começaram a namorar". – Conseguiu dizer num só fôlego, constrangida, mas corajosamente. _Sonhos e realidade_, lembrou.

"Certo." – Ele respondeu naturalmente e a garota sorriu. – "E agora?" – Questionou demandante, como se realmente estivesse aguardando um convite para saírem. Hyuuga Hinata sentiu o rosto aquecer até atingir suas orelhas e forçou-se a respirar para não desmaiar. – "A-A-Agora?" – Uchiha Sasuke sorriu de forma tão lasciva que a garota recuou no assento da arquibancada e recebeu uma suave cotovelada da pessoa ao lado. – "Tem algo mais a me dizer, Hinata?" – Oh, nossa, se havia ainda não sabia. Certamente não o convidaria para um encontro. – "N-Não." – Respondeu e, assim que a palavra soou por seus lábios, se sentiu estranhamente decepcionada. Especialmente quando os olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke desviaram-se dela. Talvez, e somente talvez, ela quisesse algo que desconhecia.

Depois disso, observar Yamanaka Ino e seu namorado não a fazia se sentir otimista como antes. Pelo contrário, fazia-a se sentir solitária. Talvez nunca fosse capaz de agir como a amiga e mergulhar para ver o _iceberg _sob a superfície. Em meio à melancolia, no entanto, sentiu-se subitamente feliz quando as férias de julho chegaram. Neste período, seu primo Hyuuga Neji sempre vinha visitá-la. Ele era como um irmão mais velho, com quem sentia uma especial intimidade para revelar seus segredos e ouvir conselhos com atenção. Tê-lo em sua casa, compartilhando refeições e passando noites em claro apenas para conversarem, eram momentos importantes desde a infância.

Mas, _a vida é surpreendente_, pensou Hyuuga Hinata ao ver o primo acompanhado de sua namorada, Mitsashi Tenten, uma jovem simpática com cabelos castanhos e bonitos olhos âmbar. Demorou um pouco, mas logo associou-a aos vários momentos em que o primo descrevia a "garota dos seus sonhos" por quem era apaixonado há bastante tempo.

"Ela é incrível!" – Seu primo dissera uma vez e, agora, ao vê-la pessoalmente sorrindo animada ao narrar situações engraçadas que viveram juntos era fácil entender a razão de seu encantamento. – "Ela é simples, mas inteligente e perspicaz." – Observou-a agradecer a hospitalidade enquanto se sentava sobre o sofá com uma elegante tranquilidade. Sim, ela era. _– _"E tão, tão bonita!"

Seu primo sempre foi um mestre em reconhecer e descrever pessoas, mas achou que estivesse apaixonado demais quando falou sobre ela. Achou, erroneamente, que a paixão o tivesse influenciado. Não. Vendo-os neste momento entendera, com tal clareza, que seu primo se apaixonara exatamente por conhecê-la como era. Quando a descrevia, não havia falsos elogios ou percepções desajustadas, havia apenas a certeza de que Mitsashi Tenten era a pessoa certa.

Ele a conhecia, assim como Yamanaka Ino conhecia seu namorado. Ambos viram o que havia sob a superfície, mas para isso mergulharam. Poderiam ter se afogado, mas escolheram viver o risco, porque poderiam também encontrar algo de valor inestimável. Entre Hyuuga Neji e sua amiga, Yamanaka Ino, havia algo em comum: a _coragem_. Experimentar um relacionamento exige a coragem de enfrentar os desafios do que há sobre a superfície e investir em conhecer o que há, também, nas profundezas que (algumas vezes) nem os olhos podem alcançar.

Quando Hyuuga Neji entrelaçou os dedos aos de sua namorada e carinhosamente beijou seus lábios, apenas uma pergunta lhe veio à mente: _O que havia sob a superfície de Uchiha Sasuke?_

_._

_._

"No que está pensando?" – Seu namorado perguntou, um ano depois. Ao fitar seus olhos negros, Hyuuga Hinata sorriu calorosamente e lembrou-se que foi loucura, foi imprevisto e foi docemente _surpreendente _ter aparecido à porta da casa de Uchiha Sasuke convidando-o para um encontro.

"Em como nos conhecemos." – Respondeu sentindo a face aquecer com a timidez mal superada. – "Eu queria saber quem você era e tive a sorte de você querer o mesmo." – Completou, pensando que talvez sequer estivessem juntos se não fosse corajosa para abordá-lo. Ouviu-o rir e imediatamente virou-se para vê-lo, simplesmente porque era muito difícil (e íntimo, e bonito!) quando ele ria. Era como um momento raro, irrepetível, como todos os outros momentos que se tem com quem se ama. – "O que foi?" – Perguntou, apenas para fazê-lo se concentrar nela.

Ele envolveu seu rosto entre as mãos, da maneira que aprendera a desejar loucamente que sempre fizesse, e lhe disse: "Não foi sorte. Fomos nós dois. Se você não tivesse aparecido à minha porta, eu não descansaria até fazê-la decidir aparecer."

Hyuuga Hinata sentiu vontade de chorar, de abraçar e de beijar seu namorado, mas se limitou a destiná-lo um olhar repleto de ternura, da mesma maneira com que era olhada nesse momento. Ela gostaria de eternizar cada segundo ao lado dele, porque o tempo parecia tão limitado, tão fugaz e passava tão rápido, mas também sabia – de um jeito que somente quem ama sabe – que, por tudo ser exatamente como era, o amor deles era mais importante que isso.

E quando Uchiha Sasuke a beijou carinhosamente, Hyuuga Hinata pensou: _Ah, a vida é mesmo surpreendente!_

**~FIM.**

* * *

**Laura**, essa é uma história que aborda o que verdadeiramente importa na vida... O amor, a amizade e a coragem de viver cada momento com tudo o que temos. Desejo a você tudo isso, flor!

.

**Aos meus leitores, obrigada por lerem essa história...**

Há nela muito de mim. Eu espero voltar com mais em breve!

Aguardo suas **FLORES **ou **PEDRAS**!

**.Em Reviews. **


End file.
